The invention applies more specially to a container receiving the brake disks stacked one on another. The set of brake disks (made up in alternation of rotor disks and stator disks) is commonly referred to as a heat pack, and it is transported as a unit in a suitable container.
Heat packs are transported on several occasions. New heat packs leaving the factory where they are fabricated are delivered to user clients, particularly aircraft manufacturers if the aircraft is being assembled, or if the aircraft is already in service with a company, to that company's storage premises, which may naturally be situated anywhere in the world. Furthermore, the company seeking to replace a worn heat pack with a new heat pack puts the worn heat pack into one of the containers to send it back to the factory where it was fabricated so that the worn disks can be reconditioned in the Applicant's factory or in any other suitable place.
This has caused the Applicant to make use of several thousand containers. At present, the Applicant uses containers that are generally in the form of bodies of revolution, each comprising a base on which the disks are stacked, and a cover fitted onto the base and covering the entire assembly. The heat pack bears against the base and a central pull rod screwed into the base and terminated by a hoist ring enables the container to be handled once it is closed.
Nevertheless, in all of the containers in which disks are transported stacked on one another, there is a risk of the disks sliding over one another while the container is being transported. For heat packs having disks of an outside diameter close to the inside diameter of the container, the disks are naturally centered and stabilized by the side wall of the container. However, for heat packs having disks that are smaller, there is nothing for stabilizing the disks to prevent them from sliding relative to one another.